Secound Best
by DevyChan
Summary: Maybe I should have know. I knew the whole damn time that I would always end up in the backseat, second best. It was always Number One Priority who came first. Why did I think I could hold him here?...Stupid. Antagoshipping. Oneshot. Rate T to be safe


**Warning:** Yaoi (Shounen ai, boyXboy) nothing mayor but i dont want people ranting about it so im putting a warning.

**Parring:** Antagoshipping- BakuraXSeto (small hints at Corruptshipping- Thief KingXSeth if you look closely)

Disclaimer: I dont own YuGiOh or anything. I just thought up the idea and the cop's name...If i did own YuGiOh many things would change

**BETA READER - Naygo~ (Go read her stuff...She is amazing) **_If i remind her she might wright a story of what happend before this in her spare time..Fingers crossed_

Wrote this pretty much just to try and get this feeling out of my system..Dont know if it fully worked but i love how this came out all the same. Enjoy!

Oh also if your confused _This is Bakura talking_ like in a flash back but most of this is in Bakura's POV, then normal, then basicaly in the cops

* * *

_Seto!_

Maybe I should have know. It shouldn't have been news to me. I knew the whole damn time that I would always end up in the backseat, second best. It was enough for a while though. I easily convinced myself I didn't care, that everything was all right as long as we were together. He was all I wanted, and all I thought I needed.

_Seto, listen to me!_

I was foolish. It was stupid of me to cut the only bonds I had, the only ones who ever mattered to me, just to be with him. I don't think ill ever forget Ryou and Malik's faces when I told them I was leaving for good.

_Come on... Damn it talk to me!_I didn't tell them where I was going. I don't think I could take there reactions. They had the power to talk me out of it. I'm strong but not that strong...Not against one of my few weaknesses. So, I took the coward's way out. I left, without a backwards glance, without anything to remind me of what had been before. Just the clothes on my back.  
_  
Say something..._

I thought I was truly happy for the first time in my life. Maybe he wasn't around as often as I wanted, but it hardly seemed to matter. Between paperwork, meetings, and infrequent amounts of sleep, I had my time with him. That time ment the world to me, as did he.

Maybe if it had just been the two of us, like in our anchient past, then maybe it could be enough. But it wasn't just the two of us. The inquisitive slate eyes that followed us everywhere; they belonged to the Number One Priority,

Not me.

Never me.

_Don't...Don't do this to me..._

When Number One Priority decided to hang out with the wrong sort - my old sort - of course something went wrong. It always does when I'm concerned. The two of us were together when he got the call. Then he couldn't get away from me fast enough.  
There was no fire in his eyes when he left. Just a dead, empty nothingness. I know that look all to well. I never thought he would have it. One could guess the one thing on his mind.

_Please...Don't leave me...Please!_

Maybe it lost control.

The phone could have gone off.

It probably did.

There weren't any other cars around.

No one crashes into a tree that far off the road by mistake.

Only on purpose.

_...Why...._

Maybe I should have know it would happen. It really shouldnt have been news to me.

Backseat is a familiar view for me. After all, I never did come first.

Never me.

I wasn't his anchor of sanity. I just pretended that I could be. His real anchor -Mr. Number One Priority- died in a hospital about five minutes before he went.

* * *

"Come on, son. You can't stay here. The police have an investigation to work on." When the young man didnt even acknowledge her presence, Detective Suki frowned. "I'm serious, you have to move."

Still no answer.

"I dont want to have to force you-" She began. The young man's head snapped up, and Suki tensed automatically, as any officer was trained to do at sudden movement. "We have to investigate this accident-"

"It wasn't a fucking accident!" The young man's voice was harsh, his eyes cold as stone.  
Suki nodded slightly. "Do you have any information on this then?"  
A choked bark of laughter greeeted his words as he scoffed "Call it whatever you want. He's dead because his stupid fucking brother died."  
"Do you have any proof of that?" Apparently, the young man wasn't listening. Suki watched the young man's gaze returned to the the wrecked carcass that had once been a sports car.

Almost to soft to hear, she caught the words, "Obviously I wasnt enough to hold him here....He didnt love me...." Then the young man stumbled off. Lighting up a cigarette only to take three drags off it before it was discarded carelessly.

Suki watched him go, and then turned back to the work at hand. Even testimony from one obviously broken, mentally aggravated young man wasn't going to make much a difference.

"No skid marks!" One of the other officers called to her. Suki nodded and set about checking the perimeter.

* * *

On her way down to breakfast, Suki kissed her wife, snagging the days paper. The front page was the new story about the death of the CEO of KaibaCorp. She flipped past that, intent on something of actual interest. After all, she'd covered the investigation; whatever a crackpot journalist had to say was hardly worth her time.

One picture caught her attention about midway through the paper. It was a grainy black and white shot, not very well done and obviously taken a few years back. But still unmistakable as the young man she'd seen yesterday. This article was short, barely worth being called an article. Just a brief summary of the suicide of a once know duelist. Which had coincidentally happened shortly after the CEO's death. The teen being found in what seemed to be Seto Kaiba's bedroom in the Kaiba Mansion, lying in a large pool of blood. The CEO's well know trench coat wrapped around him, dyed a crimson red from the blood leaked from the gashes on his wrists and legs.

Suki stared at the picture a long time out of shock, before turning the page. She shook her head. Maybe the kid had been mentally unstable.

But there was still a nagging sense in the back of her mind that there had been something to read in his behavior the day before.  
_  
Maybe I should have know..._

* * *

_Hope you liked it...Review?_


End file.
